


Completo disinteresse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pansy chiede inutilmente aiuto a Severus.Prompt Lista 1: 30. MatrimonioFandom: Harry Potter.Parole: 190.Titolo: Completo disinteresseScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:Piton ne ha avuto abbastanza di essere il depositario di tutte le accuse per ogni problema di Hogwarts così decide di non immischiarsi più nei piani altrui.





	Completo disinteresse

Completo disinteresse

Pansy serrò i pugni, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrosati, conficcò le unghie nei palmi, fino a graffiarsi la pelle.

“Lei deve impedire quel matrimonio!

Non è solo stato il professore di Draco, è il suo padrino!” gridò con voce roca.

Piton socchiuse gli occhi, con espressione atona. Sulla sua testa c’era un piccolo ragnetto, intento a creare delle ragnatele, mentre alle sue spalle c’erano parecchie scaffali colmi di pozioni.

“Per quanto non ritenga Astoria degna delle doti del mio figlioccio, non ho nessuna intenzione

“Lei… Lei non può dire così. La prego, lui stava con me e…” gemette Pansy.

“Potrei vomitare per la tua malriposta devozione” disse gelido Piton.

< Ne ho avuto abbastanza di essere il depositario di tutte le accuse per ogni problema di Hogwarts, ho deciso ormai da parecchio, che dalla fine della guerra, non m’immischierò più nei piani altrui.

Ogni volta che ho aiutato qualcuno, mi hanno giudicato, considerato un traditore. Ho fatto tutto questo in onore di Lily, ma ho pagato il mio debito > pensò.

< Questo matrimonio metterà fine a tutti i sogni della mia vita > rifletté Pansy, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

[190].


End file.
